


Lovely Spring

by remipachu



Series: KaoMaya Bandori Rarepair Week [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flower viewing, Fluff, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remipachu/pseuds/remipachu
Summary: Maya attends Hello, Happy World!'s annual flower viewing.
Relationships: Mentions of MisaKokoHagu AyaKano and MocaChisa, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Seta Kaoru/Yamato Maya
Series: KaoMaya Bandori Rarepair Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Lovely Spring

The scenery took Maya’s breath away as she arrived at the park. It was a gorgeous day, the warmest it had been in months. A floral scent permeated the air as Maya approached; there was no mistaking it was cherry blossom season. Of course, one would have to be a fool not to know that in the first place: the trees were blooming like crazy. The wind carried a whirlwind of pink, flooding the nearby river until it became a sea of tiny pale petals. They stuck in hair, on picnic baskets, on the tongues of small children who stuck them out to catch the flowers like snow. It brought a small smile to Maya’s face. That same smile only grew bigger as she heard her name called.

“Maaaayaaaaa!” Kokoro Tsurumaki yelled, her voice carrying over the din of the hundreds of park-goers surrounding them. Maya gave a wave and rushed over to the giant picnic blanket that sat Hello, Happy World!.

“Hi, Ma-kun!” Hagumi greeted as Maya sat down, setting her bag down next to her. “We’re so glad you could make it! Kaoru-kun especially,” she ended with a giggle.

“But of course, if not all my little kittens had made it, my heart would be broken into thousands of shards,” Kaoru replied with a flourish.

“Huhehe, I’m glad to be here too,” Maya giggled. She sent a gentle smile Kaoru’s way, and for a moment, the taller girl’s grandeur faltered as a blush came to her cheeks. But in the blink of an eye, she recovered. Maya smiled a bit wider; those small moments where Kaoru’s affection for her really showed meant everything to Maya.

“Alrighty!” Kokoro shouted to the group, “Now that everyone’s here, we can really get started!” As if on cue, Kokoro’s suits appeared and delivered not only a grand feast before them, but also a myriad of games. Hagumi gasped and clapped as it happened, and the suits disappeared with a bow.

Hello, Happy World! and Maya arranged themselves around the oversized picnic. Kokoro was flanked by her girlfriends Hagumi and Misaki, Kanon sat between Kaoru and Misaki, and of course Maya rounded them out, Kaoru on one side and Hagumi on the other. Maya was surprised that Kanon was here; she thought for sure she’d be going to the Pastel*Palettes one later this week with Aya, after all, Moca was attending with Chisato, Maya was bringing Kaoru, and Kanon didn’t seem the time to like these kinds of social gatherings too much. Before Maya could muse too much on the matter, though, Kokoro was raising a glass filled with cherry soda. With a great cheer of “Thank you for the meal!”, they began to dig in.

The food was, of course, delicious. Even those tiny little sandwiches that were just bread, cream cheese, and cucumber were a delight to the senses, and Maya couldn’t get enough. She had brought her own offering to the meal, a few chocolate croissants from Hazawa Coffee (thank you, Eve!), but Maya barely touched them. There were even veggie sticks! Maya’s plate was piled high at the beginning, but as the feast went on she found that she could hardly finish.

As Maya’s appetite waned, she turned to face Kaoru. God, what the noontime light did for that face. She always shone, but with the cherry petals dancing through the air, Kaoru was simply the most beautiful woman Maya had ever seen. And the way she was looking at her…

“Maya…” Kaoru whispered. Though the crowd around them was incessantly loud, Maya heard her girlfriend loud and clear. It was as though it was only the two of them in the world. Maya smiled at Kaoru, which turned to a giggle as she noticed a little something on her face.

“Kaoru,” Maya giggled, “You, huhehe, you have something…” She reached up and swiped a cherry petal off the tip of Kaoru’s nose. The purple-haired girl’s face turned as pink as the trees around them, then bright red as she scrunched in on herself. With a wide grin, Maya pulled her closer and wrapped her arm around Kaoru’s shoulders. Shorter though she may be, that would never stop her from (trying to) be the cool one.

With a smile, Maya realized that she had finally found exactly what she needed. She had Pastel*Palettes, a wonderful group of friends she loved to work and perform with. She found lots of other people through Pastel*Palettes who loved to support her. She found Hello, Happy World!, whose relentless positivity and instant acceptance of her brought her more smiles than she thought she had in her. But most importantly, she had found her knight in shining armor, her tight hugs after a long day, her long nights of texting and smiles, her sunshine and her light.

She had found Kaoru.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride everyone! I'll be posting a fic and a drawing each day for Bandori Rarepair Week! Be sure to check out my Twitter, @cremecaramei, to see the art I post!
> 
> By the way, if you have the means, please donate to bail funds and Black Lives Matter organizations. Look up any local funds you can donate to, or maybe attend a protest. Sign any petitions you see, but be sure to vet them first and donate to sources you know won't be misused. Remember Pride started with a riot.


End file.
